Naughty, naughty Light kun !
by Baku wa Kira jenai
Summary: L gains dominance over Light. In the heat of the moment things get a tad violent, but the violence pays off when the sexy raven haired detective and the beautiful, charming Light Yagami have hot sexual interactions with one another! LXLIGHT HARDYAOI


Title**: Naughty, Naughty Light-kun~!**

RATED: **M for you know what~! Hot man sex~!** **AND, Mild swearing.**

Summary: **L gains dominance over Light. In the heat of the moment things get a tad violent, but the violence pays off when the detective and serial killer suspect have hot, sexual interactions with one another! **

L tossed everything on his desk off, making the beautiful tea cup he had sitting there shatter on the spotless floor. He pushed Light Yagami against the desk and crawled on top of him, his eye's darkened with uncontrollable lust.

"_Are you Kira?_" L whispered next to the teens ear through gritted teeth, making him sound angrier than he actually was.

"**No!** I told you! I'm _**NOT **_Kira!" Light screamed in reply, his eyes glaring at the older man above him.

"_Naughty_." L said before smacking Light across the cheek with all the strength he could muster, making the once tan, perfect cheek swell up and redden.

"What the fuck! You son of a BITCH!" Light shouted before punching L square in the lip, making blood drip from the older man's pale lips.

"I shall punish you, _Light-kun_." L hissed, grabbing the teens neck . L brought his hand down to the front of the beautiful brown haired murderer's pant's, discovering that the man he believed to be Kira also had a straining erection.

"Fuck," Light groaned, his eyes turning into slits "_I fucking hate you L_."

"Good, we both feel the same then, now don't we?" L replied somewhat in a mocking, sarcastic undertone making the teen below him squirm in his grasp.

L dipped his hand into the elastic of Light's boxers and rubbed the pre-cum leaking member. Rubbing his thumb against the tip in small, little circles making more of the transparent fluid seep from the member. After a couple minutes of rubbing Light's cock to complete hardness he looked down at his lover whom was now panting, his face flushed and his cheek still swollen from the smack that L had given him earlier.

L leaned down and licked his cheek, showing the brilliant teen some form of affection.

Light shivered as he felt L's tongue glide gently across hi sore cheek, making his member twitch and his nipples harden.

"Light-kun is so," L moved his hand up slowly, rubbing Light all over before reaching his destination "_Naughty_." L tweaked one of Light's nipples through the fabric of the murderer's silk shirt, making the man beneath him arch his back in ecstasy.

"Ahhhhh! L!" Light moaned aloud, rubbing his member against L, feeling the detectives member twitch in the confines of his jeans.

"Light-kun will _bow_ down and suck my cock." L mumbled, his voice dark, his eyes gleaming with lust.

With a nod Light had went down to his knee's, unzipped L's pants, brought the straining member to his face before taking a tentative lick at the tip. Light then proceeded licking the throbbing member before taking the head of L's penis into the hot confines of his mouth making the usually calm detective moan aloud in approval. Light slowly took the member into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the underside as it went deeper and _deeper_. The teen fought the urge to gag around the long, hard, throbbing length that was brushing against the back of his throat. He swallowed repeatedly until he felt L shudder, emptying a large amount of cum against hi throat. By reflex Light swallowed so he wouldn't choke. When L pulled away, his face was blushed and he had sweat beads sliding down his forehead.

"That was exquisite Light-kun, _now_, I must _repay_ you." The older man said in a seductive, suave tone making the younger boy shiver in delight.

"Now, bend over and put your chest against the desk so that your ass is in the air, on full display, _For me_." L whispered hotly next to Light's ear making the brown haired teen gasp in arousal. Light loved it when L, the legendary detective, talked _dirty_.

Light did as ordered and laid his chest against the desk, his ass sticking up in the air. The teen heard L's footsteps nearing closer and closer.

"Light-kun is so sexy, he needs a lesson." L chuckled, slapping Light on the ass making the boy jump in surprise. What amazed Light was that he moaned when L smacked his ass. _"Why am I finding being smacked on the ass arousing?"_ The brown haired teen thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowing together.

L practically ripped off Light's khaki pants in haste, making Light's blush deepen now that his ass was bare for L to see.

"Maybe I should search you," L mumbled sexily, running his long, spidery finger down Light's spine "_after all_," The finger was going lower "you could be hiding _physical evidence_ concerning the _Kira investigation_." L whispered in a perverse tone.

Light had bit his lip, trying his hardest to repress a violent shudder of arousal.

At last, the younger boy felt L's finger probe at his entrance. Light squeezed his eyes shut and dug his finger against the hard desk.

"Don't hold back anything, it's futile." L chuckled darkly, seductively.

L slipped his finger into Light's entrance, rubbing his finger against the internal walls. He kept searching for that spot that would make Light, Kira, scream out in ecstasy.

"AHHHH! L!" Light scream at the top of his lung, arching his back so hard that his pelvis was pressed against the edge of the desk.

"Found it." L thought momentarily before pressing his finger against the small bundle of nerves and bringing his hand to Light's throbbing length, rubbing it in long, firm strokes.

"More!" Light gasped out, drool seeping from his mouth and falling down his chin.

L continued to abuse Light's prostate while his hand worked at Light's member, slowly moving his hand faster and faster and rubbing his finger harder and faster against the young man's prostate. He knew Light Yagami wouldn't last long with this much stimulation.

"A-AH!...L..!...I-I'M..I-I'M…A-AHH..!" Light managed to choke out. When L heard this he quickened his movements sevenfold, his hands and arms training.

"AHHH! L! YES! I'M COMING!" Light tossed his head back, arched his back and emitted a pleasured filled scream, his cum splattering all over the desk and his internal walls tightening around L's finger before he passed out, the world turning dimmer and _dimmer_….

**…...**

Light's limp body laid against the hard, cum coated, cold surface. L pulled his finger from out of Light's ass and he had cleaned his hands and he also tended to the punch wound Light had given him earlier that evening.

L glanced at Light's still swollen cheek and smiled somewhat eerily.

"Don't worry," L stroked Light's cheek tenderly "I'll take care of you, _Light-kun_."

L scooped up Light's limp form and walked to his private bedroom. On the way to his bedroom Light had subconsciously cuddled his head against L's neck, a soft smile upon his face. Perhaps Light-kun wasn't really '_passed out'_.

"Light-kun is cute,"L felt his lip throb painfully "_Sometimes_." Though his lip still hurt he still managed to smile sheepishly at the _'unconscious'_ teen in his arms.

**END**

**Sooo~ What do you guys think? This is the first fanfiction I've written SOLO in a LONG time. I am kind of rusty, I know. I also know it's not that great. But still! Tell me what you guys think! R&R's give me motivation and determination! **


End file.
